Kekasih Dobe
by ocana
Summary: "Seharusnya kau gunakan  akal sehatmu itu dob,..."/ volume Sasuke naik satu oktaf, memecah keheningan ruangan OSIS yang hanya diisi oleh dua insan yang saling bersitegang/SasuNaru, shonen ai.


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto,**

**Genre : Romance, etc**

**Rated : T (jangan berharap lebih) *di lempar samurai ama readers***

Mungkin sedikit **OOC**, dan padahal udah saya cek berkali-kali tapi tetep ajah masih ada **typo **ama kesalahan penulisan kata. So, langsung ajah ke my fanfict.

**WARNINGS!**

**BL, Shonen ai, boyxboy, ** isn't straight you know so if **YOU DON'T LIKE **I think you must **go BACK. ** Right?

* * *

><p>Hari ini tak seperti biasanya, itu menurut seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda dengan iris biru sapphire dan rambut blondenya itu kini tengah menatap langit mendung diatasnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Pasalnya kini ia tengah menjalani ekskul sepak bola disekolahnya, ia khawatir jika nanti hujan deras akan mendahuluinya untuk pulang. Karena terlalu asik dengan pemikirannya itu, pemuda dengan nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu tidak menyadari jika sebuah bola sepak tengah melayang menuju kearahnya.<p>

"NARUTO!"

Pekikan keras dari salah satu temannya membuyarkan lamunan si blonde, dengan sigap naruto menangkap bola itu dengan dadanya.

"Bagus Naruto, terus saja melamun dan kita akan kalah di pertandingan minggu depan" Sindir seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang yang diikat rapi.

"Hehehe, maaf Neji!" Naruto hanya 'nyengir' lima jari seperti biasanya.

'TES'

"AH!" Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja satu tetes air hujan telah menyentuh kepalanya, dan dilanjutkan dengan tetes-tetes hujan yang lain.

"Naruto! Sampai kapan kau mau terus disitu ha? Kau ingin sakit?" seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya mengingatkan sambil setengah berlari menuju koridor kelas yang berada tak jauh dari lapangan tempat mereka berlatih.

"I-iya!"

Terlambat, pemuda blonde itu kini tengah sepenuhnya terguyur oleh derasnya hujan. Tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepalannya tidak berguna sama sekali, hampir saja dia sampai di koridor kelasnya ketika tali sepatu yang ia gunakan terinjak oleh kakinya yang lain. Dan…

'BRUK'

pemuda a.k.a Namikaze Naruto pun terjatuh dengan tidak elit, yang kemudian memicu tawa teman-teman satu timnya.

'SIAL!' Umpatnya dalam hati, dia pun hendak berdiri dan sesegera mungkin mencari tempat berteduh.

Naruto mencoba bangun, namun beberapa saat dia pun terjatuh lagi. Teman-teman Naruto yang tadi menertawainya pun berangsur-angsur mulai terdiam, mulai melihat kejanggalan pada pemuda blonde tadi.

"Hoi Naruto?"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto membuat teman-teman satu timnya khawatir, mereka dengan cepat menghampiri pemuda yang selalu dikenal ceria itu, tak peduli hujan deras yang ikut membasahi tubuh mereka. Mereka membalikkan tubuh Naruto yang basah kuyub tertimpa hujan, terlihat senyum penuh kemenangan yang terukir diwajah tan-nya. Mereka yang melihatnya segera melayangkan jitakkan penuh kekesalan ke kepala bersurai pirang itu, Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan tawa renyah seperti biasanya.

"Sialan kau Naruto!" Seorang pemuda dengan alis tebal mengapit kepala Naruto diantara ketiaknya.

"Kau, hampir membuatku mati jantungan tau. Ck, mendokusai" salah satu temannya dengan rambut dikucir tinggi menimpali.

"BWHAHAHA" Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapi komentar dari teman-temannya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, berusaha agar tidak menatap mata teman-temannya yang sedang kesal.

'DEG'

Tanpa sengaja Naruto menangkap sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam, pemilik sepasang mata tersebut dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan Naruto ketika sang blonde menyadari kehadirannya. Naruto pun terdiam, ia merasa familiar dengan sepasang mata sehitam langit malam tersebut. Teman-temannya yang merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Naruto mulai curiga.

"Hei, kau kenapa naruto?"

Tanya neji sembari melihat keaarah pandang Naruto, dan dia tidak mendapati apapun disana. Kiba menatap neji dengan pandangan 'ada apa?' yang langsung dijawab dengan angkatan kedua tangan oleh pemuda beriris lavender itu.

….

* * *

><p>"Brrrrr, dingin sekali!"<p>

Naruto mengapitkan kedua jaket yang dia pakai dengan lebih erat, berharap ada sedikit kehangatan yang menerpanya. Tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak berguna, karena percuma saja jika dia masih mengenakan baju olah raga yang masih basah didalam jaketnya.

Kini tepat pukul 05.00 pm ia berjalan menelusuri trotoar yang biasa ia lewati ketika ia hendak berangkat maupun pulang sekolah, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya 'mungkin karena habis hujas, orang-orang jadi malas untuk keluar rumah', pikir Naruto ringan. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan sepasang mata yang menatap tajam kearahnya sore tadi, 'apa mungkin….'

'GREP'

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang meremas bahu Naruto agak keras dari arah belakang, dan itu membuat si pemuda blonde reflex menepis tangan sang pelaku dengan kasar.

"kau kasar sekali Naruto" seorang lelaki berambut merah bata menggosok pelan pergelangan tangannya, setelah mendapati sambutan 'hangat' dari orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"GAARA-nii ! Sejak kapan kau pulang dari Jerman?" Naruto memukul bahu pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu dengan antusias disertai cengiran lebar yang menhiasi wajahnya.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu" Jawab Gaara seperti biasa, datar.

"dasar, kenapa tidak memberitahu? Kalau sekarang nii-san mau kemana?" Naruto mulai mengikuti langkah pemuda merah yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau pikir mau kemana lagi" Jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang kini tengah menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti di wajah tan-nya.

'DEG'

Tanpa sengaja lagi-lagi mata Naruto menangkap sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya tajam, ia benar-benar yakin ia telah melihatnya diantara rak-rak buku yang berada ditoko buku di seberang jalan. Tak mau menunggu lama, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah bata dengan terheran-heran.

.

.

.

….

'Hosh Hosh'

Naruto mengatur nafasnya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu berlari menuju kesalah satu toko buku tujuannya. 'sial!' umpatnya dalam hati. Naruto benar-benar kesal kali ini, pasalnya ia tidak bisa mengejar 'seseorang' yang sedari tadi sore –ketika sedang dilapangan- melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?"

Gaara yang melihat Naruto pergi begitu saja segera mengikutinya, ia tak mau jika 'adiknya' itu kenapa-kenapa.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan oleh-olehku kan?" Perkataan Naruto yang sangat out of topic itu tadi sukses membuat Gaara speechles dan memutar bosan kedua bola mata aquamarine miliknya.

…..

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, Namikaze Naruto, pemuda pirang yang selalu ceria berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, meskipun sebelumnya telah mendapat omelan dari sang ibu a.k.a Kushina karena tidak menghabiskan sarapannya. Dan seperti biasanya juga ia mulai menyapa satu persatu semua murid SMAN6 Konoha –yang (banyak) ia kenal-, tapi entah mengapa hari ini Naruto merasa tidak enak badan. Namun Naruto menghiraukannya, toh hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan itu berarti para siswa akan pulang lebih awal.

Sekolah memang belum ramai, karena waktu masih menunjukan pukul 06.20 pm. Tiba-tiba saja dia mempunyai ide, mengingat hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Yang tentu saja merupakan hari yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu, selain karena pulang lebih awal. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh semangat ke ruang kesiswaan, yang pastinya hanya akan ada satu orang disana di jam pagi seperti ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia telah sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama OSIS di depannya, tanpa banyak berpikir lagi ia pun membuka pintu dan…

"Kosong!" Naruto mendecak kesal, baru saja ia akan 'menagih' tapi orang yang dimaksud tidak ada.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju kelasnya sendiri, berjalan melewati koridor-koridor kelas yang terletak tepat di samping lapangan SMAN 6 Konoha. Beberpa siswa-siswi yang mengenal Naruto menyapanya Ramah, memang di lingkungan sekolahnya Naruto Namikaze dikenal sebagai salah satu siswa biang onar yang berbakat. Beberapa tahun terakhir ia telah menyabet gelar sabuk hitam dikelas taekwondo dalam waktu 2 bulan, dan dia beserta teman satu tim-nya telah memenangkan beberapa kejuaraan sepak bola setingkat SMA antar kota, bahkan antar provinsi. Kepopuleran Naruto Namikaze memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi, begitu pun dengan kisah cintanya. Naruto Namikaze kini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu anggota OSIS, itu menurut rumor para siswa, sedangkan siapa orang itu sendiri masih belum diketahui.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia menangkap siluet gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan aksen pony tail tepat diujung anak tangga paling bawah. Namun bukan itu yang sedang Naruto perhatikan saat ini, namun siluet gadis itu yang sedang berada dalam pangkuan seseorang. Yup, seorang UCHIHA SASUKE. Bagaimana mungkin seorang sekertaris OSIS a.k.a Ino sedang bermesraan dengan ketua OSIS-nya sendiri a. Sasuke, wow itu akan menjadi berita besar!. Bukan, lagi-lagi bukan itu yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini, tapi …

"INO! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke!" Seruan keras dari Naruto membuyarkan keheningan diantara ketiganya.

"Na-Naruto…" terkejut, Ino melebarkan matanya dan kemudian dengan 'secepat mungkin' berdiri dari pangkuan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"kau, teganya kau mengkhianatiku Ino!" Naruto berteriak, matanya merah pertanda amarahnya mulai membuncah.

"Naruto, ini tidak seperti yang ka-"

"Teganya kau mengkhianatiku dan juga, dan juga, Arghhhh!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar, kemudian dia melangkah pergi dengan pasti.

"Naruto, tunggu penjelasanku!" Ino berusaha mengejar Naruto, namun segera dicegah oleh sang Uchiha bungsu. Naas, hal itu disaksikan oleh Naruto yang sempat menoleh kearah mereka, Naruto pun berdecak kesal dan kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino yang hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

.

…..

* * *

><p>"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"<p>

'PLETAK'

Sebuah lemparan kapur dari salah satu guru Fisika di SMAN 6 Konoha berhasil membangunkan tidur pulas seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Jika kau sedang sakit sebaiknya kau pergi ke UKS saja tuan Namikaze"

Tawar guru dengan nickname 'Kakashi Hatake, Mpd.' Di dadanya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara Naruto pun pergi dari ruang kelasnya itu, membuat beberapa temannya terheran-heran. Naruto biasanya hanya akan menunjukan cengirang lima jarinya jika melakukan kesalahan atau ditegur guru, namun kali ini berbeda. Pemuda yang terkenal berisik itu hanya diam dan meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan muka masam. 'mungkin dia sakit' pikir Kiba yang khawatir melihat keanehan sahabat kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

"38,9 derajat"

Perkataan Shizune hanya ditanggapi sang pasien a.k.a Namikaze Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Namikaze-san?" sang pengurus UKS mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari sang pasien, dan berhasil.

"Ah!I-iya, hehehe" jawab Naruto sekedarnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuatkanmu ijin untuk pulang" Shizune mulai menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas. "setelah hujan reda, sebaiknya kau lekas pulang. Aku akan mengantarkan ini ke kelasmu" Kata Shizune sambil menunjukan secarik kertas yang Naruto yakin itu pasti surat izin agar ia diperbolehkan meninggalkan pelajaran.

" h-hujan?" kata Naruto sedikit serak yang kini tengah berbaring disalah satu tempat tidur di ruang UKS.

"Ya, kau diperbolehkan pulang tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Karena diluar sedang hujan deras" Shizune pun kemudian keluar dari ruangan UKS setelah menyelesaikan perkataan terakhirnya itu.

Naruto memandang kearah luar jendela yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidurnya, terlihat hujan disertai angin tengah mengguyur, membasahi lapangan sekolahnya. Kemudian pikirannya melayang menuju ke kejadian menyebalkan tadi pagi , jika memikirkan hal itu kepala Naruto merasa sakit. Tak mau sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi maka ia putuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak, yang tak lama kemudian membawanya menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, setelah dirasa cukup ia pun mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ya,dia masih berada di UKS. Sejenak ia melihat kearah jam dinding yang ada diruangan tersebut, 'sudah jam setengah 4 rupanya' gumam Naruto kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian bola mata sapphire milik Naruto menangkap sebuah memo diatas meja kerja Shizune, ia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya, hendak mengambil memo itu.

'_Namikaze-san, aku ada urusan mendadak, maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendiri. Setelah hujan reda kau segeralah pulang, tasmu aku letakan diatas kursi kerjaku. Semoga cepat sembuh._

_-Shizune-san-_'

Setelah membaca memo dari Shizune, Naruto pun mengambil tas ranselnya–yang berada diatas kursi kerja Shizune- dan memakai sepatu kets miliknya. Meskipun kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri, Naruto langkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Waktu kurang lebih menunjukan pukul 4 sore, namun melihat cuaca hari ini sepertinya tidak menunjukan bahwa ini masih pukul 4 sore, malah terlihat seperti pukul setengah lima atau enam sore . Awan mendung itu masih menggantung diatas sana, meskipun tidak menurunkan butiran-butirannya. 'Sekolah jadi terlihat lebih menyeramkan kalau cuaca seperti ini' pikir Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri, dan Naruto tidak heran jika para siswa tidak mau berlama-lama disekolah. Dengan langkah tertatih Naruto berjalan melewati koridor-koridor kelas yang sudah sepi, menyebrangi lapangan upacara yang basah akibat hujan deras yang mengguyur tadi siang. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, karena kali ini lapangan upacara/ lapangan sepak bola/ lapangan serbaguna di sekolahnya itu terasa lebih luas dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyesal karena pernah meminta kepada kepala sekolah Tsunade untuk memperluas lapangan tersebut.

Angin dingin berhembus membelai tubuh Naruto yang kini hampir sampai di gerbang sekolahnya, melewati ruang OSIS 'menyebalkan' yang terlihat sepi tanpa penghuni 'jika tahu begini tadi aku bawa jaket dari rumah' gumamnya kesal. Meskipun di benaknya sedikit berharap ada 'seseorang' yang keluar dari sana dan…'Arghhh! Aku ini berpikir apa! Jangan mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak!' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang hinggap dikepalanya. Namun bukannya hilang malah kali ini ia mendapati tamu 'baru' yang mampir dikepalanya, pening melanda. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa keadaan disekitannya berputar-putar, seperti ketika ia sedang bermain komedi putar saat ia masih kanak-kanak. Tak kuat, Naruto pun ambruk tertelungkup tepat di depan ruang OSIS, ruang organisasi kekasihnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga si blonde mencoba berdiri, ia tak mau mati mengenaskan di depan ruang organisasi 'mantan' kekasihnya, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini, namun sayang gagal. Setengah tak sadar Naruto kembali mencoba bangun, namun apa daya tubuhnya tak mau menerima perintah dari sang pemilik. Hampir saja ia menyerah ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menelusupkan jari-jari tangannya diantara lengan Naruto, berusaha membantu Naruto berdiri. Kondisi tubuh Naruto yang tak memungkinkan membuatnya terjatuh dan terjatuh lagi. Dengan sekali hentakan orang 'itu' membopong Naruto dan membawanya masuk menuju ruangannya, ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Engh…"

Erangan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto membuat seseorang yang berada diruangan OSIS itu menghela nafas lega, terdengar langkah kaki orang itu yang bergerak dan kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi tempat Naruto berbaring. Naruto yang mulai sadar pun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Dasar dobe"

Perkataan seseorang diruangan itu membuat Naruto benar-benar sadar sepenuhnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya pertanda tak terima. Ia mencari dimana asal suara itu berada, dan bingo! Seseorang berambut raven dengan mata onyks-nya menatap Naruto tajam di salah satu sofa single yang ada diruangan itu, tatapan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto.

"jaga bicaramu teme"

Balas Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi, kini ia tengah bangun dari 'tidur'nya disofa. Sasuke yang melihatnya lantas bergerak mendekati si bocah blonde dan mendudukan diri disebelahnya. Setelah dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS sendirian sampai sore, kini ia harus membereskan masalah pribadinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, seorang murid teladan yang kini duduk di kelas 11 IPA 1 SMAN 6 Konoha. Naruto yang menyadari akan hal itu hanya mendengus, ia kesal jika harus berlama-lama dengan orang yang ia benci. Benci ?

"lebih baik kau segera pulang, dan beristirahatlah" Sasuke menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke leher tan milik Naruto, mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh si blonde. Namun naas bagi Sasuke karena dengan kasarnya Naruto menepis tangan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Jangan sok suci seperti itu, kau membuatku muak!" kata Naruto dengan penekanan dikalimat terakhirnya, tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"ck, terkadang otak bodohmu itu membuatku kesal" Sasuke mendecak keras, merasa kesal dengan kebodohan seseorang disampingnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna apa yang aku lihat tadi pagi, Uchiha-san"

Perkataan terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh si pirang membuat si bungsu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke mendelik kesal. 'Uchiha-**SAN**?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke tahu, jika Naruto sudah memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu berarti si bocah pirang benar-benar murka kepadanya. Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto kasar dan membalikan kearahnya secara paksa, mencoba menatap sepasang iris berwarna biru sapphire disana. Namun Naruto enggan untuk melakukan hal tersebut, dan hal itu membuat si bungsu Uchiha menarik kembali tangannya pasrah.

"Seharusnya kau gunakan akal sehatmu itu dob, itu hanya kecelakaan. Tadi aku hanya ingin mencoba menolong Ino yang jatuh dari tangga!" volume Sasuke naik satu oktaf, memecah keheningan ruangan OSIS yang hanya diisi oleh dua insan yang saling bersitegang.

"…." Tak adanya jawaban membuat Sasuke nyaris naik pitam melihat tingkah si pirang yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dengan **kembaran** pacarku sendiri d-o-b-e!"

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sang bungsu Uchiha a.k.a Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan membuat Naruto mendengus kesal, ia tak bisa menerima pembelaan dari sang kekasih. Ya, kekasih dari seorang Namikaze Naruto si pembuat onar di SMAN 6 Konoha adalah murid teladan di SMAN 6 Konoha itu sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke kemudian mendekap tubuh sang kekasih yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu ketika melihat mata sapphire Naruto yang memerah menahan tangis, dan Naruto tidak melawan ketika sasuke melakukan hal itu. Sungguh ia tidak bisa jika harus melihat warna mata senada dengan langit cerah itu berubah menjadi merah, apa lagi itu semua disebabkan olehnya sendiri. Dengan penuh rasa sayang Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto yang sedikit lembab karena keringat akibat demam si pirang, ia pun mengelus helaian pirang milik sang kekasih yang sedang menangis tanpa suara di pelukannya itu dengan lembut. Naruto pun membalas pelukan dari sang ketua OSIS dengan lebih erat, Sasuke yang merasakan hal itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Maklum atas ke-dobe-an dari si dobe a.k.a kekasihnya sendiri. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, kemudian membingkai wajah tan Naruto yang basah karena keringat dan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua bola mata sapphire itu. Sasuke mengecup ke dua bola mata sapphire itu perlahan tapi pasti, berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak kesedihan disana. Kemudian kecupan hangat dari Sasuke secara perlahan naik menuju ke kening si pirang, membuat sensasi aman dan nyaman bagi Naruto. Namun secara tak terduga kecupan Sasuke tiba-tiba mendarat tepat di bibir Naruto, bibir yang selalu mengoceh dan hanya akan diam jika sang bungsu Uchiha mulai mengecupnya. Kecup-hisap—kecup-hisap, itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke sampai sang kekasih merasa tenang. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan Sasuke rasa Naruto sudah cukup tenang, ia pun kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan mendudukan sang kekasih dia atas pangkuannya dan kembali menenggelamkan tubuh si pirang ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sandarkan dagunnya ke bahu sang kekasih sembari memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto yang bagaikan candu bagi sang bungsu Uchiha. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan dari sang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"aku merindukan hal ini dobe" kata Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya.

"ya, itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu , sampai-sampai melupakanku!" jawab Naruto sinis. Sasuke hanya menanggapi ocehan Naruto dengan 'hn' andalannya, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah laku aneh sang kekasih.

"Teme?"

"hn"

"um, kenapa terkadang kau menatapku dengan tajam? Kenapa hanya dari kejauhan teme? Kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku saja? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Naruto melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Sasuke dengan sedikit hati-hati.

"hn?" Sasuke masih berkutat dengan aroma tubuh kekasihnya, dan hal itu membuat Naruto merasa seperti diacuhkan.

"di lapangan dan ditoko buku" Naruto mencoba mengingatkan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke mulai menghentikan kegiatannya dan 'lagi' mulai melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kearah Naruto.

"ya, seperti itu" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya, membuat Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah kebodohan dari sang kekasih a.k.a Namikaze Naruto.

"ck, terkadang otak bodohmu itu membuatku kesal" ucap Sasuke datar, sehingga membuat Naruto kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. ' Itu karena aku tidak suka jika ada laki-laki lain berdekatan denganmu Naruto' ucap Sasuke dalam hati, kemudian Sasuke pun mengangkat Naruto dan kembali mendudukannya di sofa, dan berjalan menjauhi sang blonde.

"Apa? Dasar kau Te-"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang"

Sasuke dengan cepat memotong ocehan si pirang yang kemudian mengambil tas ransel miliknya dan tas ransel milik Naruto, tak lupa jaket berwarna hitam-putih dan topi rajutan berwarna hitam miliknya. Naruto memandang tak mengerti kearah sang Uchiha bungsu yang kini sedang memakaikannya sepatu kets ke kedua kakinya dan setelah itu mengenakan topi hangat dan jaket miliknya ke Naruto.

"katakan padaku teme!" seru Naruto sembari mengekor sang kekasih yang tengah mendahuluinya keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Sasuke hanya menghiraukan seruan-seruan dari si pirang, sehingga membuat Naruto menghentakan kakinya keras-keras dan melipat kedua tangannya pertanda merajuk.

Tak terasa kedua langkah kaki mereka telah sampai di kawasan parkiran motor sekolah mereka, yang tentu saja hanya ada motor sports merah milik Sasuke seorang. Sasuke mulai mengenakan helmnya yang berwarna putih dan kemudian membenarkan jaket dan topi yang dikenakan Naruto, memastikan sang kekasih bahwa ia telah cukup hangat dan terlindungi ketika menaiki motor miliknya. Salahkan Sasuke yang tidak membawa dua helm.

"cepat katakan alasannya padaku, UCHIHA-SAN!" kata Naruto dengan seringaian saat mengucapkan perkataan terakhirnya. Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan 'mesra' dari Naruto pun melepaskan kedua tanganya dari kepala Naruto dan kembali menatap sang kekasih dengan tajam.

"Naruto, kau tahu jika aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu olehmu." Sasuke berkata dengan serius.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu jika hal itu membuatmu merasa memiliki jarak diantara kita bukan. Maka dari itu cepat katakan atau aku akan terus memanggilmu seperti itu UCHIHA-SAN!"

Ancaman yang dilontarkan Naruto bukannya membuat sang Uchiha bungsu menurut tetapi malah membuatnya menstarter motornya cepat dan kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa pamit, membuat Naruto speechless untuk sesaat dan…

"TEMEEE! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

….

Sasuke melaju beserta motor sport merah miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelah jalanan kota yang sedikit lenggang dari biasanya. Membuat tangan berwarna tan yang melingkar dipinggangnya itu memeluknya lebih erat. Meskipun riuh lalulintas mendominasi pendengaran sang Uchiha bungsu namun ia masih bisa menangkap sedikit suara dari sang kekasih yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Koi shiteru Sasuke" Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati saat-saat indah bersama sang kekasih.

'Koi shiteru yo, dobe' balas Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Naruto! Dari mana saja kamu? Bukankah kau sakit? Kalau sakit sebaiknya langsung pulang! Bukannya malah main!"

Kushina Namikaze mulai meracau ke anak laki-laki nya, ia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu kepada sang anak. Pasalnya ia telah mendapat telephone dari pihak sekolah bahwa Naruto diperbolehkan pulang karena sakit pada pukul 09.00 am tadi, namun pukul 05.00 pm orang yang dimaksud baru puang. Bagaimana mungkin sang ibu tidak cemas.

"hehehe" tidak mau melawan Naruto pun hanya menanggapi omelan sang ibu dengan cengiran lima jari seperti biasanya.

"Kau ini, Ino dan Gaara bahkan pergi sejak pukul satu siang tadi untuk mencarimu!" sang ibu menanggapi sembari membantu Naruto melepaskan jaket dan topinya, Kushina menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'milik siapa?' dan Naruto yang langsung mengerti segera mengucap 'Sasuke'. Sang ibu hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan mengerti.

"Gaara-nii dan Ino?" Naruto menatap sang ibu bingung.

"iya, Gaara hari ini libur dari kuliahnya. Tadinya ia mau mengajak Ino untuk nonton, tapi begitu Ino tahu kamu belum pulang dia khawatir sekali. Mereka tidak jadi nonton dan malah mencarimu, takut terjadi apa-apa" sang ibu berkata sembari mengambil secangkir cokelat panas untuk sang anak.

Naruto pun menerima cokelat panas dari sang ibu dan menyeduhnya perlahan, perasaan bersalah sedikit melingkupi hatinya karena membuat acara malam mingguan kakaknya gagal. Ya, kakak kembarnya.

'maafkan aku ya Ino' kata Naruto dalam hati diringingi tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya, ia pun kemudian kembali menyeduh cokelat panasnya perlahan.

.

. THE END.

…

Author's note:

Akhirnya jadi juga fanfict SasuNaru yang pertama, semoga readers senang ama my first fanfict ku di pairing SasuNaru. ^^

Buat yang nunggu MFLSL sabar ajah ya, sebenernya aku udah buat kelanjutannya tapi laptopnya rusak jadi data dan segala tetek bengeknya hilang dan dengan penuh rasa 'syukur' aku mesti nulis semuanya dari awal, so…

.Benang panjang di gunung Semeru

.Senang tak senang mohon tinggalkan review ^^

#Readers : dasar ! ujung-ujungnya loe juga minta review .

Akhir kata Wasalam.


End file.
